


Handy Man

by ozuttly



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, kiriya has a thing for taiga's dick so it evens out, taiga has a thing for kiriya's arms, tool belts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/pseuds/ozuttly
Summary: Kiriya helps Taiga install some new equipment in his run-down clinic. Things get a bit frisky from there.





	Handy Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission from tumblr.

In the wake of the defeat of Gamedeus and Dan Masamune, Taiga’s life falls into a fairly steady routine. He gets more patients at his clinic – now an actual, licensed facility – and Nico inserts herself into place as his personal assistant before deciding that she’s going to go to university to become a nurse. He’s a bit surprised at first by her decision, before she wrings her hands and waves off his concern with a simple ‘I was told I’d be good at it’, and then points a finger in his face and warns him that he still needs to keep his act together even when she’s busy studying.

He rolls his eyes and tells her that he never needed her help to begin with, but it’s a lie that they can both recognize, and she takes off. He still sees patients daily, spends the rest of his time cleaning the place up, and the routine continues. He even manages to get the funding necessary to upgrade his equipment, and he works out a deal with the university hospital to buy the old diagnostic machine from the CR so they can put in a new one.

 

He isn’t expecting Kujou Kiriya to show up at his door on a moving truck when the thing is ready to be installed. That sort of puts a wrench into his boring day-to-day life.

 

“Yo, heard you needed something put together,” Kiriya says as he hops out of the truck, still wearing his ripped jeans and Hawaiian shirt, but having switched out the leather jacket for a tool belt. It reminds Taiga vaguely of a porno he watched once with a plumber and – he isn’t going there.

 

“I was expecting a moving team,” Taiga says dryly instead, but Kiriya just heads over to the back of the truck, pulling open the doors and hoisting up the heavy pieces of equipment as if they weighed the same as feathers. Must be a bugster thing. Somehow, it kind of pisses Taiga off, but he keeps his mouth shut because the view of Kiriya’s biceps flexing is a nice compromise.

 

“The hospital is cheap,” Kiriya says with a little smirk as he hops out of the truck and begins bringing things inside. Taiga fights the urge to chastise him about how he needs to be careful, and instead decides to just hang back and enjoy the view as the other man continues to carry things in.

 

He and Kiriya aren’t… together. Not really. They do have a thing going, though, where they fuck sometimes after one of them has had a particularly long and stressful week, but that’s not a relationship. It’s just another part of the routine.

 

Lately, though, Taiga has been wondering just how long he wants to keep that routine up.

 

“You know,” Kiriya drawls, and Taiga starts a bit as he realizes the other man has emptied out the truck and that there’s a collection of parts and pieces now inside his clinic, waiting to be put together. “You could help out a little bit.”

 

Taiga raises his eyebrows, but Kiriya’s got that little smirk on his face that says he’s not actually angry, so he raises his hands up in deflection.

 

“I paid for it. I shouldn’t have to put it together too,” he says, and Kiriya snorts and rolls his eyes, but for all his muttering he dutifully reaches for his toolbelt and begins to start assembling the thing. Taiga would be worried he might not know how to do it, but he knows the design is simple and intuitive enough that it shouldn’t be a problem, so instead he decides to… watch.

 

It’s a nice view. He never knew he had a thing for mechanics before, even if they weren’t actually mechanics, but it’s not an unpleasant surprise. And Kiriya’s arms without the jacket in the way, especially as he’s straining to tighten a bolt, are… nice. Taiga has always known he has a thing for nice arms.

 

He must be staring, because Kiriya glances back over at him and snorts, setting down his wrench.

 

“Are you seriously not going to help me–” He breaks off midsentence, eyes trailing downwards, and Taiga knows that his ‘appreciation’ has been found out. He grunts and pulls his coat closed, but Kiriya is already grinning like a cat, looking entirely too amused. “Really? What, is this a kink for you? Watching a guy put together medical equipment?”

 

Taiga snorts through his nose. There are a lot of ways he could answer that, but…

 

“Watching you put together medical equipment, maybe,” he settles on, then realizes a second later that that sounds a bit sappy. Kiriya doesn’t seem to mind, though, and gets to his feet, walking over to put his hands on Taiga’s hips.

 

“Oh yeah?” He says, still grinning, but they’re very close now, and Taiga can see the barely-there sheen of sweat on his brow and his arms, damn them, and he swallows dryly as he tries to think of an appropriately snappy response.

 

“Yeah,” is what he replies with eventually, and he manages to put at least a little bit of bite into it, but then Kiriya is kissing him and he’s pulling at Kiriya’s shirt, and neither of them really have the heart to keep snarking at each other.

 

“Wait, the doors are still unlocked,” Taiga mutters under his breath as Kiriya sinks to his knees in front of him, but he doesn’t make any move to push him away. Instead he lets him unbutton his pants, pushing them and his underwear down to his knees. He goes to fumble with his own as well, reaching for the toolbelt, but Taiga puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him. “No, wait. Leave that on.”

 

Kiriya looks confused for only a moment before his face turns sly.

 

“You do have a thing for it!” He says triumphantly, and Taiga rolls his eyes in exasperation as he grabs Kiriya’s head and pulls him forward to shut him up. It does the trick; Kiriya gets the picture and opens his mouth obediently, licking up the underside of Taiga’s half-hard cock and working him up to full attention. The knowledge that the doors are still unlocked – that Nico or a patient could barge in and catch them – only works to make him harder, and Kiriya huffs a soft laugh against his dick as though he’s reading his mind. Taiga tugs his hair as a take-that.

 

If there’s one thing Taiga has learned since they started their little arrangement months ago, it’s that Kiriya loves sucking dick. He takes any excuse he can get to put his mouth on Taiga’s cock, and Taiga is more than willing to indulge him; he’s good at it, knows how to use his hands to work what he can’t fit in his mouth, how to swirl his tongue around the head just so. Taiga briefly wonders jut how much practice he’s had, but he pushes those thoughts out of his mind as he looks down at Kiriya, at the playful concentration on his face and the hand that has worked its way into his own pants (around the toolbelt) and is stroking his dick.

 

It’s hot. Taiga tugs on his hair again, pulling his head in closer so that his dick is all the way down Kiriya’s throat, because he knows that Kiriya likes it a bit rough. Kiriya grunts and almost chokes on him for a minute, but then he’s swallowing around him, working his throat muscles in the way that he knows drives Taiga absolutely crazy. It doesn’t take Taiga long to burst after that, his hand in Kiriya’s bangs as he grunts out a quick warning.

 

Kiriya swallows it all, because of course he does. He grins up at Taiga with a trickle of jizz leaking out of the corner of his mouth, and he wipes it with the back of his hand. Taiga leans back against the wall, knees feeling weak in the wake of his orgasm and in the wake of how kind of sexy that is, and notices that Kiriya himself is still hard.

 

“Do you want me to…” he makes a jerking motion with his hand, and Kiriya blinks, as though he’d forgotten about his own erection. Within seconds things click, though, and he leans back on his knees to give Taiga better access.

 

Taiga gets down on the floor as well, cursing the fact that he doesn’t have any lube on him outside of the medical stuff that isn’t meant to be used internally, and wraps his hand around Kiriya’s dick. It’’s hard, hot and solid in his hand, and he jerks it a few times, cataloguing the way that Kiriya sighs and closes his eyes, leaning back as the toolbelt shifts.

 

Man, that really is a thing Taiga didn’t realize about himself. They’ll have to try out some role playing after this, something to do with plumbers or carpenters or whatever. Somehow he thinks Kiriya will be amicable to the idea.

 

He twists his wrist, pumping Kiriya a few more times before the other man comes as well with a long, drawn-out sigh, and he looks up at Taiga under his eyelashes.

 

“So. The toolbelt,” he says teasingly, and Taiga grunts as he playfully pushes him down to the floor as he stands up.

 

“Shut up,” he grumbles, but Kiriya just laughs at him again.

 

“No, no, it’s funny. Had I known that was what you were into I would have done it long before now. And at a better time.” He adds the last part with a wistful glance down at his wrist as though checking the watch he isn’t wearing. “I promised that I’d have this thing put together for you before the end of the day, so I should probably get back to that.”

 

It’s an abrupt change, but no moreso than any of their previous encounters. Still, Taiga finds himself chewing on the inside of his cheek, and eventually he steps forward, reaching for Kiriya’s wrench as he looks at the other side of the machinery in front of him.

 

“I’ll help out so you can finish early,” he says shortly when Kiriya doesn’t respond. “And then we can get dinner, or something.”

 

The coroner is quiet for almost a minute, and Taiga wonders if that was the wrong thing to say he glances up and sees a thoughtful look on the other’s face.

 

“Hm. Well, if those are the doctor’s orders, Hanaya-sensei, then I’d be obliged to go along,” he says finally, and Taiga rolls his eyes – he feels like he’s doing that a lot today – and gently punches him in the shoulder.


End file.
